The Next Journey, Are You Ready?
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: It's been three years, and the Tamers have grown up. Two new tamers, Rukani and Fayaki, have entered the fray. But with the fourteen year olds dealing with school, new dramas, and their personal lives, will they still have the time for one more adventure?
1. High School, Get Ready For Us!

**The Next Journey**

Chapter One: Hey! High School Here We Come!

_They're still together, in a happy little group that's not so little anymore._

_

* * *

  
_

Jeri Katou took a deep breath. It was the first day of high school, for her and everyone else. She was pretty sure she was the one most nervous. She had on a deep green t-shirt that read, "My face is up here, stupid.", where the stupid was crossed out in black and above it written 'silly' in black, a blue skirt that almost reached her knees, and some white and green DCs. Rika had given the shirt to her for her birthday. Nervously fixing her half ponytail, which she had moved from her side to the back of her head, she walked in. Suddenly, she was overcome by people pushing and shoving to find their lockers and classes. She blinked. It was only the first day, how can people already know everything they needed to know? She then mentally smacked herself. "Duh! Class schedules and locker combinations are out today…." She giggled to herself then skipped to find her schedule. "Let's see, K……Ka……." We'll leave her searching through that 'filing cabinet' looking thing.

* * *

Why don't we go see how Kazu Shiota's doing? Our visor clad friend was mumbling to himself, apparently SOMEONE didn't want to get up today. Of course, along with his visor, he wore a brown shirt saying, "It was the lawn gnomes." Along with some dark blue jeans and black converse. "Man. This stinks. I was finally used to sleeping in late…" Well we all know this isn't true. Kazu had slept in the first day of vacation! Rubbing his eyes, he wandered around. After all, that's what everyone else was doing! He was too tired to think of anything mischievous to do, anyway. He looked down at the paper in his hand. "Locker 249 eh? Fine." He looked around, trying to find his locker.

* * *

Kenta Kitagawa blinked as he entered a hallway. _Lots of students here too. Wow. Is there no place that's empty?_ The poor bespectacled boy pushed his glasses up, turning around and going down another hallway. "Geez. Where is everyone?" He muttered. His blue jeans reached his ankle, and his orange shirt that read, "I didn't do it." was on his chest, over a light grey long sleeved shirt. His dark grey DCs made no sound against the tiled floors of West Shinjuku High, and he made none either. At least not until he was a familiar visor wearing face. "Kazu!" He called out, rushing towards his buddy.

Kazu looked over and caught his friend in a near chokehold. "Kenta my man! What's up?"

"Not. My. Breathing." The poor boy managed, gasping for air.

Kazu snickered and stated, "Ahh wimp." Yet he let him go. "So Chumly, ready for high school?"

"Of course not."

"Neither am I buddy!"

And now we leave them to talking about strange things. Strange, mystical things.

* * *

Alice McCoy. This young girl was walking through the halls, trying to find her locker. She wore a black jean skirt that reached halfway to her knees, a purple t-shirt that had a dark yellow cross, some grey boots, and black wristbands. A cross necklace hung from her neck and swished every time she took a step. Her blond hair was in a ponytail near her neck. Looking at the paper again, she read the number near the word 'Locker'. "240? Okay." She continued wandering, looking around at lockers, then the paper, then lockers again. She sighed. _This may take a while._ We'll leave her to that.

* * *

Now who is this? A boy, obviously, who's dark brown hair stuck up and had blue eyes? Ryo Akiyama. What he is doing here we may never know. Okay, I know. He's here because his father transported him here, so he'd be closer to his friends. The boy who was clad in a dark blue shirt that had the saying, "Beware. Knows monster. (Little Sister)" despite him not having a sister, or ANY siblings, black jeans, and some white Adias, was walking down the halls like the last few people we've watched. He was looking for his own locker, having already gone to his classrooms so he would know them the next day. He read his locker number aloud. "244." This wasn't exactly the most brilliant action, for there were FANGIRL STALKERS AMONGST HIM! But he didn't know, they were hiding. We'll leave him alone for a bit.

* * *

Now we go to a young blue haired boy, Henry Wong. He was looking for his classes, having visited his locker and trying out the combo to see if it worked. It did. Having seen no reason to stay at his locker, he looked for his classes. He wore a green t-shirt saying, "Sarcasm. It's everywhere! –sarcasm-", blue jeans, a black, light jacket, his silver wristbands, and some tan converse. He seems to be doing pretty well. We'll leave him now.

* * *

Here's a new face! Fayaki Kanihu, age fourteen. She had a little-longer-than-shoulder-length dark blue hair, near lime green eyes, and a smile. She was looking through the halls, classrooms, anything. She was currently trying to find her classes, having not a lot of luck. Her black converse lightly walked along the floors, red t-shirt saying "What are you looking at?", blue jean shorts, and a light, cream jacket. She read her locker number to herself. "248. Hmm…."

* * *

Rika Nonaka. She had a frown on her face, her red-orange hair in it's usual spiky ponytail. She had on a white shirt with purple sleeves and a deep blue heart, within it a yin yang symbol, her red wristbands, some deep blue jeans that reached past her ankles but not enough to reach the floor, and black converse. "I hate school." She groaned quietly, but then smirked. "But at least I'm in school with the others. Even if Dumb and Dumber are on that list." She walked to the table Jeri had previously been at but wasn't anymore, and looked for her name. "N……No……."

* * *

We head on over to a famous bakery, one in West Shinjuku. One, that holds a very special boy.

"TAKATO! GET UP!"

One who's late. Like every day. The boy called Takato Matsuki had brown, untamed hair that was constantly a mess, no matter how many times he combed it, and red brown eyes. Eyes that were currently closed. He yawned and got up, rubbing his eyes. "WHAT MOM?" He yelled after he had woken himself up a bit more.

"West Shinjuku High ring a bell?"

"No…..OH SNAP!" Takato jumped out of bed and got dressed. He hurriedly placed on some blue jeans, a red shirt that had the hazard symbol on it, and a yellow jacket. Jamming on his green and white converse, he grabbed his backpack and flung his goggled around his neck. Taking off, he grabbed a piece of bread, stuffed it in his mouth, and yelled. "SEE YA!" But with the bread in his mouth, it sounded garbled. Something like, "MMPH MH!"

As the boy raced to the school, the other eight were looking for their classes. Strangely, no one else met up with one of the others, with the exception of Kazu and Kenta. But they might, no need to fret, because it's only been two hours. Another few, and it shall be lunch. The part of the day where everyone meets up and says hey. But, we still have one more person to go to. One last chosen tamer. One of the ones with a digimon, yet one of the two who don't know it. Her name?

Rukani Koukiamitsa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Now remember children, adults, boys, girls, men, women, dogs, cats, frogs, horses, mi-

Alyssa: GET ON WITH IT!

Me: **I OWN NOTHING. Except Rukani, Fayaki, and the idea. And something that will be revealed much, much, MUCH later.**


	2. So Much For That

Me: Hey guys. This is the second chapter, and while I have the basic idea down, I'm going to need help. There's fights, I can't really write those. All that well, anyway. And I know some ages just won't match up, but it's only to make things easier for me. I'm only twelve, I turned eleven a few days ago. A little over a week. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this, as I had most of it written but couldn't get off my butt to finish it. So, if you'd like to help, I'll probably to the whole Beta thing, please offer it in a review! And please, be kind. No flames, for they will be used to help Kazu in his quest to build a campfire in his room! _That's a reference to Black's story Afterthoughts. _**I DON'T OWN THAT, OR ANYTHING. EXCEPT FOR RUKANI, FAYAKI, AND THE STUCK UP GIRLS. ALONG WITH THE IDEA.**

* * *

**The Next Journey**

Chapter Two: Rukani Koukiamitsa and Fayaki Kanihu?

Rukani Koukiamitsa.

A regular old fourteen year old girl, who may not exactly be so regular. With mid back length jet black hair, turning blue towards the bottom, and having a red streak in her bangs, I don't think anyone with that kind of NATURAL hair could be 'normal'. Then again, most of the children in this story won't exactly be the general meaning of the word 'normal'.

The young girl was walking along the halls, looking for her classes. Holding a paper out in front of her, she shouldered her messenger school bag and continued walking. She vaguely wondered what would happen on her first day in a new high school.

She was clad in dark blue jean capris, a long dark red shirt, a tight black shirt over the red one, a black fishnet like arm warmer on her right arm, a bunch of bracelets on the other, and silver converse. Her messenger bag was black with rainbow paint splatters all over it, along with some writing. She had white headphones around her neck, connected to her iPhone to play music. She read her locker number. "245 neh?" She questioned quietly, looking around. She walked away, looking around and blinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - (With Kenta) - - - - - - - -

The young bespectacled boy wandered around, having split up with Kazu a while ago. He searched for his locker, and after a few minutes, found it. He checked over the locker number and twisted in the combination. It worked, and he placed all the books he had gotten earlier that day in. Deciding it was organized enough, he closed it and put his backpack back on. Turning around, he nearly rammed into a girl. "Oops. Sorry." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

The girl looked over and smiled, "It's nothing." She checked the paper in her hand then at the locker next to Kenta's. "That your locker?" She questioned, pointing to Locker 244.

Kenta nodded. "Yup. Why?"

The girl smiled and pointed to the locker number on her paper. "Guess we're locker neighbors." He looked at it and read '245' near the word locker. He blinked and looked up, finding out her name.

"So you're…..Rukani Koukiamitsa?" Kenta questioned timidly, looking at the girl. She had strange eyes. Red at the top and purple at the bottom. He watched them close, then her head nod.

"Yeah! That's me." Rukani smiled and opened her eyes, laughing. She opened her locker and placed her own books in, before closing the door. "So….what classes do you have?"

Kenta blinked and looked at his paper. "Let's see…….seven different classes….and homeroom and lunch…." He read them off one by one. "Homeroom 218, History, Math, English, Lunch, Science, Literature, P.E., and Study Hall."

Rukani blinked and looked down at her paper. Her face broke into a grin and she read off her own schedule. "Homeroom 218, History, Math, English, Lunch, Science, Literature, P.E., and Study Hall. Creepy, we have the same classes."

Kenta's own face broke into a smile. "Hey, at least I now have a new friend! Why don't you come with me for lunch, I can introduce you to my other friends."

Rukani blinked and smiled softly. "Thanks. I just moved here, so that'd be awesome."

Kenta smiled and walked away from his locker with his new friend, who just might not be what she seems to be.

Fayaki, the girl with dark blue hair and lime green eyes, wandered around. Her schedule was out in front of her, and she kept staring down at it. She silently groaned. "Today is super boring." She stated, before heading of to her second period. Yeah, I know. Only second period. "Maybe because it's going so slow." She mumbled to herself as an afterthought.

Everyone's second class was Math, and as they all shuffled in, no one noticed the others. Kenta and Rukani walking in together, talking up a small storm. As Rukani sat down next to the window and Kenta next to her, a girl walked up to her saying, "You're in my spot. Move."

Blinking, the multi color haired girl looked up. In front of her was a brunette with blonde streaks in her hair. She wore a dark pink spaghetti strap shirt and blue jean short shorts. Brown wedges adorned her feet, and a gold Gucci bag hung from her shoulders. Her hazel eyes stared down at Rukani with a slight glare.

Rukani opened her mouth to speak, but was beat to it by the girl. "I said move. Geez, why can't are you all so mean?" The girl whined, sounding rather bratty. Rukani should know, she still has that little quality too. You'll figure out what this means later.

She blinked and stared up at the girl again, but with a clueless look instead of a confused one. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The brown-blonde haired girl gasped and looked absolutely terrified. "You don't know who I am?" She questioned with a tone of voice that sounded like she didn't believe a word Rukani just said.

Said girl looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember. But she shook her head after a few minutes. "Nope. Can't say I do."

The girl scoffed and, with her nose high, "introduced" herself. "I'm Katherin Daniela Nunez, and don't you forget it. Now move out of my spot."

"It's only the first day, there's no way it can be your spot."

"Just believe it honey. I'm queen bee, and what I say goes."

"I don't see your name on this chair, or anywhere else in this school."

"Just wait, you will. Now I want that spot."

"Nah. I'm just going to stay here." And with that, Rukani leaned back and grabbed her iPhone, listening to music as she waited for the teacher to come.

Katherin, who has many nicknames, growled and her face turned red. "I want that spot!"

Blinking, Rukani looked up and pulled her headphones down. "Sorry. I couldn't hear you. What?"

KD, as we will refer Katherin Daniela as when I'm too lazy to say her full name, lightly screamed. She was about to lash out when the teacher came. Scrambling to a seat, she looked at Rukani and scowled, mouthing, "I'll get you."

Said girl simply blinked, and when Kenta looked at her questioningly, she shrugged. Sighing, both turned to the teacher, still not once noticing any others.

"Hello class. My name's Ms. Horaniz, but I hate the formality of that name." The woman stated. She had near elbow length dirty blonde hair, that was curled slightly at the bottom. Brown eyes and a smiled adorned her face, along with a mischievous look in her eyes. But it was so slight, you had to be a pro at face reading. Rukani was just that. She smiled and knew this would be one class she just might really enjoy. One during school class of course. "So just call me Aurora, or Kia." She smiled and sat on her wooden desk, wearing a silver shirt sleeved, knee length dress that had a strange purple graphic going from the bottom left up to her waist.. She had a brown belt around her waist that just simply hung there, having nothing to go through. Brown boots and a brown leather-stringed necklace completed outfit of their math teacher. "So, since it's the first day, who's for livening up this classroom a bit?" She questioned, knowing most students would jump at this chance of skipping work.

Of course, three hands were immeadiately in the air. "Me Ms. H! Me!"

"Same here!"

"Sure!"

The three boys who had raised their hands looked to the others. "Hey Cumley!" Of course, the first one had to be Kazu.

"Hey yourself." Takato, the third one, stated with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Hey." Kenta stated, smiling.

With that, another two boys raised their hands.

"I'd like to help!"

"These classrooms are a little boring looking."

Of course, these were none other than Ryo Akiyama and Henry Wong. The two looked at each other, then the other three. All five gained a smile on their face at the same time.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you all had this class." Ryo joked.

"We didn't know you came to this school at all." Takato stated, laughing a bit.

"Same." Kenta smiled. Kazu and Henry nodded, then they all looked at Ms. Horaniz, or Aurora/Kia.

She simply smiled and questioned, "Who else is up for it?"

"Me!" Rukani called, waving her hand in the air. Kenta laughed, making her laugh as well. The guys' eyebrows rose. Kenta laughing with a girl? That was something new for them to see.

"Might as well." Rika announced, uncrossing her arms. The guys slowly turned to stare at her, not knowing she was in this class too.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Jeri exclaimed happily, smiling brightly. The guys and Rika turned to her.

"Wow. Are we all in this class?" Kenta questioned, a thinking face on.

"It seems that way." Alice stated quietly, nodding. The group turned to face her, blinking. Ryo smiled.

"Wow, we really are all in this class!"

"Huh?" Rukani questioned, thoroughly confused, just like the rest of the class. Kenta turned to her and began explaining.

"We've all been best friends since around the fourth or fifth grade. We knew we were all attending here, but we didn't know we'd all be in the same class. This is just cool."

Rukani adopted a thinking pose, then blinked. "I remember you all in my homeroom, along with her." She pointed to a girl with lime green eyes and dark blue hair. The girl blinked.

"Me?" It was Fayaki. Rukani nodded.

"Yes, you. What's your name?"

"Fayaki Kanihu. Yours?"

"Rukani Koukiamitsa. Hi."

"Hey."

"Fayaki?" Henry questioned. Called girl blinked and turned around.

"Hi Henry." She smiled

The guys snickered, and you could hear quiet chanting from Kazu. Amazing, huh? "Henry's got a girlfriend. Henry's got a girlfriend." Eventually, Kenta and Takato were infected with this chanting gene.

Ms. Horaniz laughed, and the three immediately shut their mouths.. "Alright students, since just about half the class would like to do this, we will!" A majority of the rest of the class, noticing this was no longer a joke, cheered. KD huffed and stayed seated as most of the class got up and received decorations to decorate with.

"That's so babyish." She stated.

A blonde girl with light blue eyes looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, like totally. I'm Brianna De-Hilo."

"Yeah. Like, baby." Another girl, with dark brown hair and green eyes added. "I'm Anabell Iranos."

"Duh." A third girl stated, who had near black hair with brown and blonde streaks through it. Her light brown eyes looked at the three.

Katherin Daniela smirked. "Yeah. I like you three. Would you like to be in my group?"

The questioned girls looked at each other and nodded. "Like, totally!"

"Sounds totally fabulous."

"Why wouldn't I?" And with that, the three giggled silently.

Since most of the class was helping, the decorating was finished around ten minutes before their second period would end. Their desks were decorated with random designs like apples, zebras, and everything before, between, and after. The 'normal' girls had hearts and smiley faces and all that, and the 'normal' guys had soccer balls, basketballs, footballs, and the like.

"Since there are only ten minutes left of our first day of math, how about we just talk?" Ms. Horaniz questioned, getting many positive responses. Even the trio of girls who didn't do anything nodded eagerly to that. Most everyone got in little groups of four or five, but when it came to our main group, it was a group of ten.

"So….What classes do you guys have?" Rukani questioned, feeling as though she was intruding on their friendship a bit since she, and Fayaki, were the only ones who hadn't known them since the fifth grade. Yet, when she looked over at Kenta, and he looked at her with an assuring smile, that little feeling disappeared. A smile appeared on her face.

Takato decided to go first. "Homeroom 218, English, Math, History, Lunch, Science, Literature, P.E., and Study Hall."

Rika spoke up. "Homeroom 218, English, Math, Science, Lunch, Literature, History, P.E., and Study Hall."

Henry went next. "Homeroom 218, Literature, Math, Science, Lunch, History, English, P.E., and Study Hall."

Fayaki began to list. "Homeroom 218, Literature, Math, History, Lunch, English, Science, P.E., and Study Hall."

Kazu grinned. "Homeroom 218, Science, Math, English, Lunch, Literature, History, P.E., and Study Hall."

"Homeroom 218, Science, Math, Literature, Lunch, English, History, P.E., and Study Hall." Jeri said, smiling sweetly.

"Homeroom 218, History, Math, English, Lunch, Science, Literature, P.E., and Study Hall." Kenta read, pushing his glasses up.

"Homeroom 218, History, Math, English, Lunch, Science, Literature, P.E., and Study Hall." Rukani smirked a bit.

"Homeroom 218, Literature, Math, History, Lunch, Science, English, P.E., and Study Hall." Ryo smiled widely.

"Homeroom 218 English, Math, Science, Lunch, History, Literature, P.E., and Study Hall." Alice stated with her light, quiet voice.

Takato blinked. "Hmm….so that means we all have the same Homeroom, Math, P.E., and Study Hall."

"Yeah. And some of us have the same first period as others." Rika added.

"Takato, Rika, and Alice; me, Fayaki, and Ryo; Kazu and Jeri, and Kenta and Rukani." Henry listed, ticking off his fingers.

"Rukani and Kenta have the exact same schedule too." Ryo noted, looking like he was thinking.

Rukani blinked as the bell rang. Getting up, she waved and walked to the door. "Oh. Well, see you guys at lunch!" She paused, right in front of the door. "Wait, I am sitting with you guys at lunch right?"

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you later." Kenta answered, nodding. Rukani smiled and waved, going off to her third period, which happened to be English. With that, Rika stood up and began to walk out the door.

"I got to get to my class too. See you guys later." She stated, looking back at the boys and smirking a bit. Within a few moments, she had left the room.

Jeri giggled and Alice simply sighed contently. "We'd better get going too." The latter stated softly, smiling. Jeri nodded, and followed the girl out the door.

Fayaki got up and stretched, smiling. "Well then, that would be my cue to leave. Am I having lunch with you guys too?"

Henry felt his head bob up and down vigorously. "Yeah." He smiled, and upon seeing her smile back, smiled wider. She laughed and walked out the door, heading to History.

With the five girls out, the guys all got up and decided to walk together. Takato nudged Henry, while Henry just looked over and asked, "What?" Kazu mimicked Takato, and his victim, which is, like always, Kenta, copied Henry. Ryo simply smirked and kept walking ahead, snickering.

"Kenta's got a girlfriend. Kenta's got a girlfriend."

"Why only me?"

"Because we already teased Henry enough in class."

"….Man." A sigh was heard. With a few more teasing words coming from the other three, they all broke off. Takato and Ryo were heading to History, Henry was walking towards Science, while the dynamic duo slowly trudged to English.

------------------In Another World, Another District, Another School-------------------

A young, brown haired girl with cinnamon eyes sighed. It was only third period, and she felt as though she could die. Though, there were other perks.

Her long time crush was in this class, and was currently taking notes. Heck, everyone was. But with a threat to make sure you didn't go off to Disneyland, Scandia, and Knott's Berry Farm at the end of the year Senior Graduation parties, you would do anything. Her best girl friend was sitting beside her, racing with her pencil and nearly breaking it in the process. She felt it was stupid, it was their senior year, and the FIRST DAY. Why do so much work on the first day. Why couldn't they have a nice teacher for seniors? But no. They had to have strict teachers that wouldn't let you do anything. They figured that if you're in your senior year, then you can't afford to be laid back anymore. There are hidden meanings behind those words too, but we already learned them.

_'You don't get good money to pay for college when you have easy going teachers.' _Plus, there was the '_If you slack off, you'll never get anything done and you'll fail Senior year. We don't want that now would we?'_

Yeah, pretty weird. Adults and their "advice". She blinked, and began to take the notes again. Oh yeah, she was off listing why there were perks for this class. Her other best friend was doing what everyone else was doing, frantically scribbling. Her other two best friends were sighing and writing, sighing and writing. She was amazed this wasn't a sport! She knew her hand would feel mega tired soon, and that it wasn't the only thing that would.

But then, she felt this strange feeling. A feeling like she just had to stop everything she was doing and just stare off into space. She felt it. It was calling. And she knew her five friends, along with six others not in their year, felt it too. It was calling, the-

"Mister Kamiya! Mister Ishida! Miss Takenouchi! Mister Izumi! Miss Tachikawa! Mister Kido! Can you all reapeat exactly what I said?"

…….So much for that feeling.


	3. I'm a say what now?

**The Next Journey**

Chapter Three: The Lunar Tamer!

_Life is too short to live with the regret of...regret._

Rukani walked out of the school building, glad to be rid of the first day. Her jet black turning blue with a red streak hair swayed in the breeze. Taking in the scent of fresh air, she was barely able to take a step when-

_CRASH!_

She slammed into the door, dropping some of the books she had been holding in her hands. Rubbing her arm, she turned around to face the self proclaimed 'Queen Bee' of the school, Katherin Daniela. Those last words she doubted, since KD was only a freshmen, and there was bound to be a senior girl that really was 'Queen Bee'. Anyways, beside the brown-blonde haired girl were three others, a pure blond, a pure brunette, and a black-hair girl who had blonde and brown streaks in her hair. Brianna De-Hilo, Anabell Iranos, and Selina Andrews. Four pairs of eyes glared at her; one set hazel, one set baby blue, one set forest green, and one set light brown.

"Wow, four lackeys on the first day. Great." Rukani muttered, matching each glare with her own. She had given up on trying to be neutral to KD a while ago. A long while ago. Okay, maybe only lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Patti had been eating her home-brought lunch as she sat with the gang. She sat in the middle of one side, with Kenta to her right, and then they went in a circle: Kazu, Jeri on the other side in front of him, Henry, Fayaki, Rika, Takato, Ryo, and Alice on her other side. Eating a peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwich, she laughed along with the others.

It was then KD and her lackeys came in and ruined it.

"Oh I hate this slushie." KD had announced loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. She had just gotten up to go get one and "realized" she didn't like that flavor. "I should go throw it away." With that, she walked up to the gang's table and dumped the slushie all over Jeri's head.

Jeri blinked and let out an, "Eeep!" from the cold rushing down her back. Alice went with her to the bathroom to dry off.

KD had blinked and said, flatly, "Oops, sorry. That top was so ugly I must have mistaken it for trash." Her lackeys giggled and KD was about to lead them away when she tripped. Rika had stuck her leg out.

"Oops, sorry." Rika had said in the same flat tone KD had used, obviously not sorry by the smirk on her face. Ryo and Kazu had to cover their mouths to stifle their giggles. "I just…slipped."

"Oh whatever." KD was helped up by her "friends" and scoffed. "You're just jealous I am WAY more popular, the 'Queen Bee' of the school, and the most beautiful girl to ever live on the planet. You should be lucky; I have GRACED this school with my presence."

Rukani simply slurped up some of her own slushie, causing the attention to turn to her. She looked around. "What? Are you expecting me to say something?" A collective nod from the group followed. Smiling slightly, she looked at KD, "Fine. You just keep dreaming in your fantasies and we'll just kick your sorry little behind in reality." But then she fake gasped and covered her mouth in fake shock. "Oh sorry. It doesn't look so little to me."

KD's face practically set on fire. "Are you calling me…………fat?" She shrieked, like she couldn't believe it. Brianna gasped, Anabell's eyes widened, and Selina looked like she wanted to slap Rukani.

But the accused girl kept her face straight, a hard thing to do since she felt like rolling around on the floor and laughing her butt off. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She shrugged. "You just might never know."

She smirked at KD's back as she retreated, stomping her feet. Her lackeys filed in behind her, trying to "comfort" her, but Katherin just ignored them. Rika and Rukani exchanged high fives and Kenta gave her a thumbs up. Jeri and Alice returned, eyes widening and laughter echoing as they heard the story.

"She just got PWNED!" Kazu and Ryo added, laughing. Takato and Henry nodded, snickering. It was then the bell rang. Time to get to class.

Henry spoke up. "Well, now we head to our final two classes of the day."

"Don't you mean four?" Rukani asked.

"No, the real last two are P.E and Study Hall. Those are okay with me, so I don't count them as classes. Plus, we have those classes together." Henry smiled.

Rukani nodded as she understood. As they all got up, she waved to everyone as she and Kenta left for Science. Ryo and Takato caught up, as they have Science next too. All four laughed and made jokes and pushed each other around. Henry laughed, Alice smiled softly, Fayaki and Kazu wanted to join in on the fun, Rika walked away with a slight smile on her face, and Jeri skipped along. Alice and Henry headed one way, Rika and Kazu in another, and Fayaki and Jeri in the final hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END FLASHBACK. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…palace." It was then Rukani realized Katherin Daniela was still talking. Rambling, it seems. And she was still sitting on the floor. She was glad she had zoned out now. "And soon, I'm going to have everyone under my rule. Starting with your little boyfriend and his buddies."

Rukani blinked. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh you know. That dark haired one….what was his name? Ohh like it matters."

Rukani blinked again. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh what was it…..Harry? No. Kenny? No. Arthur? OH NO. Hmmm…..oh yeah!" KD snapped her fingers. "Henry."

"What? I don't like Henry. Well, okay I do, in a friendly way, but not like that."

"Oh just keep denying." KD flipped her hair as Brianna giggled. "I may not have any evidence now, but trust me. I will. I have an instinct about these things."

"Well your instinct is wrong. And," she gained a pretty good KD imitation. "Trust me; I may not have any evidence now." She sneered as mock-KD, and then went back to being Rukani. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, heck, maybe not in twenty years at our high school reunion! But I will."

KD looked at her lackeys with a 'yeah right' look on her face and laughed nasally with them out the door. Rukani sighed as she picked up the books she ended up dropping. "It's like some cliché movie." She mumbled, having gathered half of the mess. When she went to get the other half, someone already had it covered. "Oh, thanks." She took the books and smiled up at the person. Getting up, she held out the hand that didn't hold anything in it. "I'm Rukani. Rukani Akeminatsu Koukiamitsa. But you can call me Rani." She remembered the nickname Jeri had randomly called her during P.E.

The boy smiled, having dark brown, kind of curly hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a red t-shirt that read, "I didn't do it. My little sister did." But the word 'sister' was scribbled out and 'brother' was written above it. It sort of looked like Jeri's shirt because of that. "Hi. I'm Joel Saphraff. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Ditto." She looked down at the books in her hand, and then looked back up. "Well, thanks again but I really should get going. My friends are probably waiting outside for me." Rukani took off running as soon as she was outside. "I'll catch ya later!" She called, waving. Joel watched her turn a corner and smiled. He believed he made a new friend.

Tim Cook, one of Joel's buddies, walked up and patted him on the back.

"What was that for?'

"I don't know." Tim had light brown hair that was kind of messy and stuck up a little bit and brown eyes, which were glowing with happiness. He was a cheery boy, but Joel was the one who usually cracked jokes. But Tim had his fair share too. He wore a green shirt with a Kirby playing the guitar on it and blue jeans. He was captain of the track team, like how Joel was the football captain.

"Hey! What's with the pats and backs?" Kai Dalohuji had entered their little line. He had light brown hair, same kind of style as Tim's, messy, and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a giant parrot that had its wings spread out on the back and dark blue jeans. He was the basketball junior varsity captain. They were all junior varsity captains, seeing as they're freshmen.

Tim simply shrugged. "I don't know. I just had an urge to just pat him on the back."

"Weird." In came Pablito Brucon. He had bowl-ish dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt that read, "I'm a stud muffin." In white and a muffin with cartoon-ish eyes and a mouth under it, along with blue jean shorts. The JV soccer captain.

"Practically everything we do is weird." Brad Carlstein added, hands in his pockets. His dark brown hair was like a combination of Pablito's and Joel's, bowl-ish but slightly curly. His brown eyes scanned the area, where people were still leaving out the door, though not as many. His blue t-shirt had an arrow pointing to the right and above it read, "I didn't do it. He did." He wore dark blue jeans, and he was the captain of JV baseball.

"Well," Joel dropped his arms around Tim and Kai's shoulders. "Let's head to my house gents. It's time to hit-"

"The books?" Pablito asked. Each boy had their own favorite subject, and Pablito's was literature. Kai's was science, Brad's was history, Joel's was English, and Tim's was the extracurricular, art. They all practically despised math.

Joel blinked but decided to nod. "We only have a little bit of homework, it being the first day, so I think we should head over and work on it." Despite them all seeming to be jocks, they were all actually quite smart. They had at least a B-minus average, each.

They all laughed and joked around, pushing each other playfully. They truth is, these boys have been inseparable since second grade, when they all met. When they walked out the door, you could tell why.

Rukani ran, having dropped off her school bag at home. She wrapped her hand around her right wrist, making sure the key was still there. The entire thing was painted black, and had little splats of every color of paint she had, which was a lot, on one side. On the other side, it had a silver crescent moon, which was pretty much her symbol, on the larger part, while the thinner part had a neon green heart on top of a dark blue broken heart, along with a few yellow stars. The bracelet was a silver chain that glistened in a rainbow in light, the dry key connected to it. The paint had been a quick dry kind. She had added some charms: a crescent moon, a star, a heart, a broken heart, the yin yang symbol, a peace sign, and three different charms that said her first, middle, or last name. The one saying 'Rukani' was painted in the six colors of the rainbow, each letter a different color. 'R' being red, 'U' being orange, 'K' being gold since yellow was too bright, 'A' being green, 'N' being blue, and 'I' being purple. The one saying 'Akeminatsu' was painted neutral colors. It went in a pattern, white, silver, tan, brown, black, brown, tan, silver, white. The one saying 'Koukiamitsa' was painted different variations of the rainbow colors. 'K' being a pale pink, 'O' being a hot pink, 'U' being a dark red, 'K' being a red-orange, 'I' being a yellow-orange, 'A' being a light green, 'M' being a dark green, 'I' being a pale blue, 'T' being a sky blue, 'S' being a dark blue, and 'A' being a dark plum purple. The two ends were the ones where you pull the bar through the circle. Rukani had to make sure she didn't lose the key, it was the only one she had to the house. Other keys were on the bracelet, some to friends' houses, some to cars, some that were to miscellaneous things like journals, and some that were just there. She had no idea what those ones opened or did. Huffing, she noticed Shinjuku Park up ahead. Realizing she had no time to stop, she grabbed a pole and spun 90 degrees toward the park. She came to a skidding stop in front of the shed Jeri and Rika had told her about earlier. Everyone else was there, well, almost. Henry, Fayaki, and Kazu were all running late.

"Huh, so I'm not late." She muttered, sitting down on one of the steps. As she leaned back to look at the sky, her breathing was back to normal. Rukani's hands reached up behind her head and stayed there, now officially lying down on her back. Her feet were still planted on the second step as her body was in the shed. Technically.

"No, and I'm still surprised Takato made it here on time." Alice muttered, smiling softly. Ryo chuckled.

"Yeah. It was a surprise, wasn't it?" Rukani looked at Ryo, wondering why he thought so.

"Why? Is he usually late?"

"Yes." Came the unified response of Rika, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, and Henry, who was coming up the steps. The aforementioned blue haired boy sat down next to Rukani and lightly kicked her legs out so they weren't bent to reach the steps. Her legs lay across the stairs now.

"Hey!" Was the one protest from Takato, but he ended up laughing along with everyone else.

"Why are we laughing?" Kazu questioned as he and Fayaki came up the steps. Henry scooted over and Rukani just stayed where she was. Because of that, Kazu and Fayaki were able to get through.

"We're talking about how Takato is always late. Or, almost always." Alice spoke up, louder than usual. Not by a lot, just a bit. She smiled.

"Ahh yes. The history of Chumly and his lateness." Kazu spoke with wisdom, which made Kenta and Takato think a little.

"Kazu's being wise…" Kenta muttered, kind of worried.

"Are you sure we have the right knucklehead?" Rukani asked, turning her head slightly so she could see the others in the shed out of the corner of her eye. She sat up and crawled into the shed, leaning against the wall.

"Not really." Henry answered, following and sitting down next to Fayaki.

"So…what now?" Takato questioned sheepishly, his hand rubbing his neck nervously.

"How about a card game, Goggles?" Rika questioned, eyebrow raised and her hand reaching for her deck.

"S-sure." The boy stuttered, knowing he would lose. But he accepted anyway, battles with Rika were….fun.

"So what are we playing? War? Slap Jack? Speed? Go Fish?" Rukani questioned, looking around.

"Crazy eights? Hearts? Egyptian speed?" Fayaki added, head cocked to the side a bit.

Ryo smirked as the two 'duelists' shuffled their decks. "Digimon."

"A Digimon card game?" Rukani questioned, blinking.

"It's real popular around here. I'm amazed you haven't heard of it." Henry explained.

"Oh!" Fayaki landed her fist into her other palm. "I've heard of it." She smiled sheepishly. "I always did like Diatrymon."

"I remember now!" Rukani exclaimed, smiling. "My favorite digimon was Lunamon." She nodded, and then hit herself on the head. "Cannot believe I forgot. I watched it all the time!"

"Heh heh, yeah…" Takato trailed off, picking up a card and placing it down.

"Weird." Kenta added, smiling nervously. The two girls couldn't see it though, as he was turned and watching the card game.

"Hmmm." Jeri spoke for the first real time since they had all gathered. As everyone else slowly began to avoid their gazes, Rukani and Fayaki realized they were probably hiding something from them. Fayaki looked at Rukani, who shrugged then scratched her hand.

"Stupid Arlette…." She muttered. Her hand had green and purple marks on it, because she and Arlette, an orange haired, her hair went down to her waist, brown eyed girl, had a little marker match during Study Hall. Everyone there had laughed as the two girls ran around the room, trying to mark the other while not getting marked herself. Their Study Hall teacher, Mr. Mackewatt, was nice and let his students do things like this so long as they weren't too loud. After all, if they were too loud they would probably get a visit from the principal, Ms. Bahilon. She was nice, a dark blonde haired woman with silver-green eyes, but if you got on her bad side she'll yell at you. LOUD. She was only thirty nine.

"Here." Jeri handed her a hand sanitizer bottle, and Rukani took it gratefully. She had forgotten hers at home, like she always does. Squeezing some into her hand and rubbing them together, she handed the bottle back to Jeri with a smile.

"Thanks." The marks were faded now, and luckily they didn't itch as much anymore. It was then she noticed the red dinosaur in the corner, along with a green and cream dog-bunny, a yellow fox, a purple dinosaur, a bronze colored robot, a pink floaty angel-fish thing, and a cute white and purple…creature. "Hey, who are they?"

Fayaki looked over and blinked. "Now I'm wondering the same thing."

The Tamers looked at each other uncertainly, not knowing what to do. Alice looked down, and Kazu looked at the two confused ones. "Oh. They're our digimon. We're Digimon Tamers."

Rukani nodded and Fayaki blinked. "So you guys have Digimon partners?" Kazu nodded. "Cool!"

"Yeah…" Ryo, Takato, and Henry eyed Kazu. What had gotten into him? What made him say that? Maybe it was just his abrasiveness. Maybe. Just then, a fog rolled in.

"It's a Digital Field!" Takato stood up at once, along with Henry and Ryo. Rika stayed back, feeling strange about this fight. Like something important was going to happen.

Kazu and Kenta also got up, while Jeri grabbed Calumon, the cute white and purple creature. It had green eyes. Rukani looked over and opened her mouth to ask something, but something else in her gut told her not to. That same thing in her gut told her the answer. _No._

"Okay. Rika, Jeri, Alice, you take Rani and Fay and get out of here." Henry spoke, putting on sunglasses. Jeri had come up with those nicknames, if you forgot. Rika nodded, and as soon as the boys ran out, she turned to the others.

"Let's run." She spoke gravely. It was dangerous to be in the area without a digimon, even if the wild one was only a rookie. The girls nodded and took off in another direction.

The boys reached the center of the fog. They stood back to back in a circle, scanning the area. "Keep your eyes peeled guys." Takato muttered, glaring one way.

"That sounds painful." A sudden, new voice spoke. Each boy whirled around, looking for the voice. "Oh no. Up here loves." The boys looked up and saw the digimon they'd be fighting.

"So…who's going to try first?" The demon lady taunted, eyebrow raised.

_**Ladydevimon. Fallen Angel Digimon. Ultimate Virus Digimon. Special Attacks: Darkness Wave and Darkness Spear.**_

Monodramon stepped up, and soon Terriermon and Guilmon joined him. "We're fighting together." Guardomon and MarineAngemon stood by the Tamers, Guardromon to defend and MarineAngemon to heal, should things get ugly.

"Alright then. Easier data for me, I suppose."

Takato, Ryo, and Henry each held out a blue card, and got ready to slash. "Digi-Modify!" They all called out. "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

As each Digimon glowed a certain color, Guilmon red, Monodramon dark blue, and Terriermon green, LadyDevimon attacked. "Darkness Wave!" Plenty of bats filled the air and headed straight for the Tamers.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon, Monodramon's Ultimate form, slashed and clawed all the bats away, with a little help from Guardomon's Guardian Barrage.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon, Guilmon's Ultimate, sent out an attack, but LadyDevimon simply avoided it by moving to the right. Rapidmon, Terriermon's Ultimate, was behind her, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Rapid Fire!" Or maybe it could. The missiles got her straight in the back, causing her to cry out in pain and fall. She smirked though, right when she hit the ground. And when Takato pointed up to the sky, they knew why.

There were hundreds of Roachmon coming through, with a few Harpymon and Flybeemon. The boys had a hard time picking up their jaws, and because of that, they didn't realize they still had a Fallen Angel to deal with. And she took advantage of that.

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

* * *

The girls ran as Taomon took down some Flybeemon that were trying to stalk them. Rukani leaned against a wall, breathing a little heavily. Same as Rika and Fayaki. Alice and Jeri were huffing just a bit more though. "Don't you two have digimon?" Fayaki questioned.

Jeri and Alice looked at each other then at Fayaki. "We did." Alice said sadly. "Dobermon sacrificed himself so the Tamers could biomerge here in the real world to fight the D-Reaper."

"Leomon died because of a mistake." Jeri said emptily. Rika sighed and Alice rubbed Jeri's back. They were brought back to the fight when Taomon landed in front of them.

"Taomon!" Rika called, rushing towards her partner. Or she would have, if a Harpymon hadn't grabbed her. Jeri and Alice grabbed Fayaki and Rukani.

"Let's go. Rika's giving the signal." Just as Jeri said, Rika was pointed away, but the other way so the enemy digimon wouldn't see the others. Rukani and Fayaki nodded as they ran. But they did run into another problem.

"Yard Sale Bomb!" A bunch of garbage and a few old pianos (Rukani questioned this with a, "What the heck?") fell in front of the girls. Rukani skidded to a stop, stopping Alice with her. Jeri just did a U-turn and ran back toward the fight. Rukani dragged Alice with her, who had no real protests. All of a sudden, Fayaki jerked Jeri back. As Jeri was about to ask why she did that, they were surrounded by more Flybeemon. One had its stinger right where Jeri had been.

"I don't like this, Calu. This game is no fun, Calu." Calumon muttered, his ears shrinking back and covering his eyes. He trembled in Jeri's arms.

The girl hugged the little Digimon and muttered, "Me neither Calumon."

Rukani blinked, looking around for some exit. Any would do. But because she was doing that, she wasn't paying attention.

"Look out!" Rukani was jerked to the side as a red lightning bolt hit the spot she had been in. She turned around and saw Alice, smiling.

"Thanks Alice." But then the digimon began to chase the four girls who were now in two groups. Jeri and Fayaki ran one way, while Alice and Rukani ran in the other. "Meet up with you later!" Rukani called, looking back at the other two. She noticed Jeri nod and picked up speed, Alice keeping in time with her. "What now Alice?"

"I think we should see if we can hide somewhere, or maybe find one of the guys or Rika." The blonde muttered, before grabbing her friend's arm. "Come on!" Rukani took an abrupt turn to follow her.

"Wait!" They were heading towards the park. Apparently, they went in an entire circle.

--------------

Rika struggled against the Harpymon as she watched her immobile Rookie digimon get beat by Champions. It was kind of like déjà vu, but much worse. Eventually, Rika just kicked the digimon, which didn't do much at first but eventually caused Harpymon to let go. She ran towards her friend and slashed.

"Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!" Renamon jumped up and began to attack the Harpymon. Because of Rika and Renamon's training from when they first met, she was able to weaken them. "Digi-Modify! Battle Tomahawk activate!" Renamon gained a giant axe and spun, holding it out. This caused the Harpymon to explode and become data, ending the fight. The axe disappeared, and Renamon jumped toward Rika.

"Now let's go find our friends." Rika nodded and was picked up by the fox digimon, being carried away. "We're going to go after Jeri and Fayaki first, one because they have Calumon-"

"Which can get them in trouble?"

"Yes Rika. These digimon might want Calumon, and that would make those two targets."

"Why else Renamon?"

"Alice and Rukani already have a digimon with them."

"Huh?"

* * *

Fayaki and Jeri were running from the majority of the Roachmon. Renamon was right; having Calumon with them made them targets. And without a digimon, that made them easy targets. "Run faster Jeri!"

"I'm trying!" The two girls picked up their speed, which was pretty fast to begin with. With the rate they were going at, and the rate Renamon was going at, they would meet up about-

"Diamond Storm!" Now. Renamon jumped up and spread her arms out, causing Rika to fall. The spiky-pony tailed girl landed rather gracefully on her feet, smirking. The Roachmon stayed back, but were glaring at the Data Digimon.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Taomon appeared again, this time taking on Roachmon, somewhere around twenty of them. "Let's head back to the park!" Rika yelled, pulling Fayaki and Jeri with her. They all ran towards the park, Taomon defeating the Roachmon with little difficulty.

* * *

"AHH!" The boys scattered, trying to get away from the bats. Swatting, Kenta looked up and his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, but none of the boys heard him except Kazu.

"We're here because we have to kick some-" The visor clad boy started explaining, but a whack to the head by Kenta stopped him.

"Not us! THEM." He pointed to Rukani and Alice, who were panting. Their hands were on their knees and they were obviously trying not to cough up a lung or something.

"Oh. I don't know." Kazu shrugged, then looked around. "As long as they're not seen, they'll be fine."

"Who?" Henry questioned, popping up behind the two. Kazu and Kenta freaked and jumped two feet in the air. "Sorry guys. It's just me."

"Oh. Henry." Kenta and Kazu calmed down, and they placed goofy smiles on their faces. "Rukani and Alice."

"Rukani and Alice?" Ryo joined, along with Takato.

"Where are they?" Takato looked around, but saw no one. "I don't see anything."

"WHOA!" The boys looked up to see Alice being held by a Flybeemon. She struggled by kicking and trying to punch to digimon, but he didn't feel anything. Rukani was being held by a Harpymon. "They took us by surprise." She muttered, glaring at the digimon. She kicked, and kept kicking unlike Alice, who had resorted to kicking and punching.

The two digimon got annoyed, and wished the two girls would just stay still. But they had a mission to fulfill, and looked to complete it. Because, if not, they're lives would never be. But the kicking annoyed the Harpymon too much, and she…crowed would be the best word. This caused Rukani to use her hands to cover her ears, but she kept kicking. But…

"Poison Stinger!" She got hit with a stray attack and let go of the girl. Rukani plummeted to the ground, at first happy she was free. But then she realized it was taking a while to reach the ground. They had flown too high up, and if she just continued to fall, she would just go SPLAT.

She did the one reaction most people do when they're in trouble. Scream.

The boys moved to reach her, but it seemed that Alice had kicked the Flybeemon too much. She, too, began to fall. And scream. Ryo and Kazu went towards her while Henry and Kenta went towards Rukani. Takato was trying to encourage Guilmon and the others to get up and fight LadyDevimon or catch the girls. But they knew it was hopeless. The digimon were severely weakened by the Darkness Wave attack that LadyDevimon sent their way when they de-digivolved. The boys had been too busy trying not to get hit with the other one. The two duos that were made to catch the girls didn't have any way to catch them. In their arms wouldn't work, there was no way they could catch them well enough so that they didn't fall out. Because they were so busy, they didn't noticed the bits of data flowing out of Takato, Ryo, Henry, and Rika's digivices.

Rika had reached the boys earlier, but they hadn't noticed. Which was fine, because she didn't noticed either. Neither did Jeri or Fayaki. All they could do was watch as the two now unconscious girls kept falling, headfirst. But something was forming in the shadows from the data flowing out of the 'Main Tamers' D-Arcs. Something else was coming through a different gate. The girls were still a blur, so no one noticed their pockets, or something in them, glowing.

"Alice! Wake up!" Kazu yelled, jumping up and down.

"Come on Alice!" Ryo shouted, not jumping up and down but cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Rukani! Snap out of it!" Henry called from a tree. He though she would hear him more easily if her were closer.

"RAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII!" Kenta screamed, as if looking for her in a hide and seek game and not like her life was in danger. One thing he learned, off the bat, was that some things she just didn't want her friends to worry about. One of them: Her.

A breeze brushed past the girls and something dark rushed towards Alice. The creature jumped up and caught her on his back, falling back to the ground. Another figure, this one brighter in comparison to the other, steeped out and held her hands out to Rukani. She, for its voice was female, called out, "Lop-ear Ripple!" A vortex of bubbles spun under Rukani, stopping her fall and setting her gently on the ground.

The figure carrying Alice landed on the ground gracefully, and sat down so Ryo and Takato could get her down. He, now in light, could be identified now. "Dobermon." Takato breathed, like her couldn't believe it. Which he couldn't. "I thought you sacrificed yourself so we could fight the D-Reaper."

Ryo set Alice on the ground and looked up. "Yeah. How'd you come back?"

"Did you not notice my data flowing out of your D-Arcs?" His voice was the same as it was a few years ago, deep and kind of gruff.

"No." Rika muttered, she, Fayaki, and Jeri coming out of the trees.

"Well it was."

"And who are you?" Henry asked the other digimon while Kenta checked up on Rukani.

"I'm Lunamon. Rukani's partner." The bunny-looking digimon smiled brightly.

"Hmm." Kenta muttered, looking at her. "There's something glowing in her pocket."

"Same here!" Ryo called, staring at Alice. Takato looked between the two.

"We should wait until they wake up." He noted, which his friends responded with nods.

"That shouldn't take long." Dobermon nodded at Alice, who was starting to come to.

"Ugh. What happened?" The blonde-haired girl sat up and blinked. The grogginess was still in her voice. "Why is there something glowing in my pocket?"

"Don't know. Why don't you check?" Ryo smiled. Alice sighed and placed her hand in her pocket. A black D-Arc with silver buttons and clip came out. The rim was a dark brown black.

"Huh…." With that, she jumped up and hugged Dobermon. "You're back."

"And not going anywhere anytime soon, Alice." During the happy reunion, the other unconscious girl woke up.

"Nurrrg. What goes on?" Rukani held her head and looked around groggily.

"A lot. Alice just got her Digimon partner, Dobermon, back." Fayaki filled her in, sitting down next to her. "By the way, glad you're okay."

"You just made a rhyme." She laughed and stood up, stretching.

"You should check your pocket. It's glowing." Kenta told her, pointing to said pocket.

"Huh?" The girl looked down at her pocket and pushed her hand into it. Out came a D-Arc, but it was….strangely very detailed. It had a star shaped screen in the middle, outlined by a black rim. The actual digivice was like a rainbow of all the colors in the world, and more that most people never imagined! It had a glittering silver crescent moon and shining midnight star connected to the middle of the curve of it at the top. It had a slit in the side, for cards, and a white clip at the back that had a black glowing diamond shape on it. "Weird."

"Yeah. Really weird." Henry looked at Rukani's D-Arc more closely. "Why is yours so detailed?

"How am I supposed to know? I just got it out of my pocket."

"Good point."

Lunamon happily climbed up and on to Rukani's shoulder. "We're partners now!"

"Cool." Rukani hugged her new digimon partner. "I'm a Digimon Tamer!" She punched the air. Everyone laughed as they decided to stay in the park and relax from the fight. The digimon had fled back through the gate when they realized LadyDevimon was no longer with them. The Rookies had combined their attacks to fight the weakened LadyDevimon, whose energy was being depleted, the toll for opening a gate finally taking charge, while the others had been worrying over Rukani and Alice.

"So....what now?" Rukani asked.

"OH CRAP." Henry sat up.

"What?" Fayaki questioned, staring at him.

"Just remembered..." Takato sat up too.

"What?" Rika rose an eyebrow.

"...We still have homework." Ryo answered.

"....Well then..." Jeri and Alice muttered at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and giggled quietly.

"Crap." Kazu simply stated what was on all their minds.

"Great." So did Kenta.


End file.
